Infection is the leading cause of morbidity and mortality in patients with acute leukemia and a major cause in other types of advanced malignancies. The aim of this program is an integration of research, education, and patient care with regard to the infections arising in patients with cancer. The research areas include infection epidemiology, diagnosis, prevention and treatment. Education includes teaching BCRC clinical associates the fundamental problems and techniques for infection management, teaching the nursing staff basic prevention and treatment modalities, and teaching the University of Maryland Infectious Disease fellows and students concepts of infection control in the tumor patient. Patient care includes patient education in infection prevention in addition to infection diagnosis, prevention and management.